


Just One More Chapter

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio reads Noctis a bedtime story.





	Just One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Way 30, "one more chapter"

“Julia took one more look at the loving family she was leaving behind before shutting the door with an audible click.” Gladio snapped the book shut and placed a kiss to Noctis’ temple. He reached over to flip the switch on the lamp sitting on the nightstand, but the prince shook his head where it rested on the shield’s chest. 

“Just one more chapter,” he whined.

“Thought you’d be thrilled for sleep.”

Noctis grumbled. “Please?”

Gladio chuckled, reopening the book. “Anything for you, princess. Alright, where was I? Okay, ‘The vast land before her felt like an awakening to Julia. This was the great beyond she’d always dreamed about, but now that she was here, it felt too immense, as if she might disappear within its openness. It was as if she was inconsequential in comparison to the size of existence.”

A thud jolted Gladio awake. At some point, he must have drifted off and dropped the book. Noctis was still curled up over him on the bed, and Gladio tugged him closer and turned off the bedside lamp. “Sleeping Beauty,” he murmured into his messy hair. Gladio closed his eyes, breathing in the prince’s coconut shampoo. 

This was becoming a habit. He would read, Noctis would beg that he keep reading, and both of them would fall asleep to it. Not a bad ritual by any means, especially when it meant Noctis was sure to fall asleep all cuddled up to him like this. 

His arms shifted over the sleeping prince as he closed his eyes again. It didn’t take long for sleep to find him again.

 


End file.
